Death Row (Sally x Larry)
by Sanslover101
Summary: Sally Face has faced many adventures before his sentence and should have many more to come. In the head of Sally Face himself, we see his views, his feelings, his disturbing memories. But one thing we will be sure to find out is what happens after death. Who is Sally face? And will Larry be in his mind during his final moments? (Also on Wattpad and Quotev)
1. 1

I was born in a century where us "Freaks" aren't taken seriously. The smallest thing that sounds crazy will get you locked up, killed, or just plain isolated. In my case it's all of the above. Everyone I knew and loved are either dead, insane or against me. Now I'm stuck in a box meant for maniacs like me.

A bullet proof type glass with tiny holes for me to breathe through the horrible stench of the bricks the surrounded this damn prison. It was the only thing keeping me from leaving. To keep me from hurting others. Not that I need to.

I looked around for it to only be empty. I only sit on the bed looking out the small bullet proof widow. It's my only sunlight to look out at the last I'll see of this a world. A reminder of what I've done.

Nobody was nearby besides the one guard who always stands there to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be. But he doesn't care for conversation. Every time I say something to him he always has the same response. "Quit with the devil talk and shut your mask up creep." I got used to him saying it after the second time. Even when I'm talking to him he thinks I'm talking to someone else in here. I don't talk to them when he's around. They'll get my therapist again and I don't like this one. He's different...

I heard faint yelling from other male prisoners here in the prison down far the hall from my cell. They're just trying to rile up the guards to get a reaction.

Somehow I even seem to have a reputation here. Probably has to do with the fact I'm on the news every ten seconds. "Mass serial killer known as Sally Face still sits behind bars waiting for his turn. He sits in death row patiently not speaking or causing any issues in the state jail." I see the guardsmen on their phone watching anything. Its always on low volume so I can't hear everything but it's nice to catch up on whats happening in the outside world.

One thing I can't stand is the missing persons list. There's only that always catches my eye. The man with a long noes and big brown tired eyes. His long hair goes past his shoulders with him hunched over looking at the camera all depressed. But that was Larry for you. They think I tried to cover his death with a suicide because he was the first to die that day. They took the note as evidence thinking it was my doing. When I heard them trying to warp that into people's heads it made me wanna kill them too.

I looked around my empty and quiet cell. The echo's of the prisoners down the hall filled that silence making me flop down onto the rough bed that I am forced to sleep on. No mattress, no blanket. Just a single non fluffed pillow. I laid down staring at the ceiling thinking of my last moments. They already came down to ask for my last meal. I just wanted pizza so I can have the taste of cheese in my mouth before I'm sent to the ghostly world of this hell.

I was about to close my eyes to get one last nap, but a figure appeared beside me. I looked over to them not even scared of the scars on her face or the mark on her neck from where she was hung. I'm used to seeing worse.

I've seen this figure more than once. Her name was Beth before she hung as a death sentence long ago. She used to be in this cell before they upgraded it. She's cursed and forever roams the ugly halls of this prison. She's like a grandma figure for me. Always keeping me sane considering I'm not allowed to make contact with the other prisoners. Too scared I might hurt them. "Sally! what are you doing with that thing on you?" She asked in her raspy voice scratching at the cloth of her grey uniform she was wearing. I wonder what changed their mind to orange.

"What 'thing' Beth?" I asked confused. "Your mask. Your going to die, you mine as well take it off to show the world who you really are." She tapped the broken crack of my mask making me shiver but not flinch. "Besides, they're just going to take it off anyway." She gave this wicked grin floating around in my cell room. I looked over to the guard who was occupied with his videos. I continued to conversant with the dead woman.

I unbuckled my masked feeling the cold air hit the scars on my face. The tingling feeling and burns filled my eye's with the oxygen now going inside my head. I'm glad they never gave me a mirror. I would always have to deal with what I was given every time I brushed my teeth with the horrible toothpaste they supplied. "I guess your right. But this mask means so much to me now. It's kinda how I got my name, my friends..." I could feel my eyes starting to burn with the realization of how many goodbye's I never made. Even to my own family.

"Wasn't that mask what got you in this cell in the first place?" She tilted her broken neck into her own hands holding it to show a curious expression. She always tries to be dramatic.

"Why would you say that?" I rubbed the replacement of where I rubbed my mask still looking into Beth's dull eyes. "Your known as the masked killer. 'Masked killer'. People think you needed some meds because your 'Crazy'. Getting bullied probably caused a lot of the trauma you had to go through as a kid. I mean, I am no better considering I was a women who was simply heartbroken and thought murder was a way to go. The point is don't you think that mask is more of a curse then a blessing?"

I looked at my mask. The dull expression it always gave with the narrow eyes and the sad smile. Beth was right about somethings. I was bullied because I looked different, looked like a girl with my hair, always had this dull face of a mass murderer. It has brought pain in my life, but the pain eventually turned into something I will never forget.

"Maybe I will wear it t'ill they take it off themselves. When I die, I won't have my mask in the after life. Everyone who see's my ghost in the god forsaken prison will have to deal with the scars I had when I was alive. But when I am alive, I want people to see me as the name I was given, and the gift I was blessed with. So when I die on that chair today, I'll give them a big fat middle finger because all their doing is ending my suffering of this horrible life, and I can haunt those he haunted me." I heard a loud bang sending the dis-formed ghost of my only friend I had here for the past eight months.

I looked at the source of the bang where the guard stood with his black hitting stick against the glass. "Keep it down freak! I don't wanna here non of that there devil talk while I'm enjoying my last hours having to deal with you." He smirked through his bushy mustache that seemed to have a little bit of sauce stuck on it from his lunch. His almost balding hair gave the impression that he was always alone, and sleeps alone too. I don't let him get to me because judging by the attitude he has at work he probably has a shitty life.

I smiled behind my mask knowing he couldn't see my amused smile from my thought. He turned around to see a lady of darker skin then both mine and his. She has a pants suite with tan stockings to cover her legs. The clops of her heels could barely be heard from the others. Her hair was in a tight bun, and the amount of makeup she had on was disgusting but attractive.

"Sally face. May I come in to have a one on one talk with you before you are sent to the chair?" The guard stepped in front of my view of her. "And who do you think you are lady? No one is to see freak show here. Like anybody would want to see him." He looked back at me with a disgusted look then back to her where I could longer see his tired eyes.

"Guess you never got the memo that I am here to speak with Sally before his sentence is complete. I am Miss Wires. Hope Wires. I am the head of the administration that carries out this prison and the one that keeps your job. I am here to speak of the process when strapped to the chair." Her voice was filled with a smart ass attitude that I wish I could speak with towards that guard. Her bog red lips were smooth with every word she spoke. It was satisfying to see him taken aback.

I watched as the guard, with defeat, mumble some unknown gibberish before typing in the key code to open the door of my glass cage. He roughly grabbed my hand and wrapped a cuff around it. I stood there letting him at me as he cuffed the other side to the bed so I remained in this cell and couldn't hurt anyone.

Like I had anyone else to hurt.

"I hope you realize the risk your taking sitting inches away from a freak like him." He looked me straight in the eye before closing the door once again. Miss Wires wrote some things down in a little notepad she took out of her small black leather purse. "You may go now Mr burns. I will take care of him now."

I never heard his name till now. Never bothered to look at his tag.

Her bright green eyes turned straight to my own. Her expression jut read the amount of pity she had for me. Then again, she was here to tell me how I'm going to die. She turned to a clean page in her little notepad and placed her pen ready to write. "If your comfortable with it, I'd like to speak to you without your mask. It's easier me to write your expressions." She didn't even smile. Her eyes were blank and serious, but I noticed her pen tapping against the blank paper. She was anxious or impatient.

"Are they going to take it off themselves?" I asked not moving my hand to the buckle of my mask. Beth's words were playing in my head and I wanted to ask for her. She looked at my puzzled but was polite enough to answer like an actual adult. "Probably. Do you plan on keeping it on?" She wrote something down still looking at me. I shook my head in response as I started to unbuckle the back of the strap of my mask. It was harder to do with only one hand. I was a little frustrated considering I just had it off.

"Alright. First let's talk about your friends that your councler has shared with me. Todd is unable to come due to his condition, Larry's body has still not yet been found and Ashley is unknown. Do you have any report from your phone calls that someone is coming to the event?" She said event like it was going to be a party or a holiday where kids have an excuse to skip school. I wonder what they would call it.

I shook my head in response. "I never got a phone call. The only time I was allowed to leave my cell was when I was with my counselor, taking a private thirty second shower or on trial. Other then that I was quarinted in my cell away from all other people and could never make a phone call." I kept my face still trying not to show anger. When I first got here I begged for one. But they didn't listen to me. It was like I had no voice at all.

"Interesting" Miss wires wrote it down in her notes with a stoned face. "I guess it does make sense that all your privileges were removed. But I still believe that you should at least be able to ask someone to come and-"

"Why would I come and ask anyone to come and see me die? Even if I had anyone left who cared for me out there they would not wanna come see someone they care about get electrocuted for telling the truth." I snapped without noticing. Larry always did say I had a temper when I angry enough about something.

She was shocked but stayed cold faced. "The truth you say? You believe your innocent?"

"I believe the truth. But I live in a society where the truth means nothing." She nodded and continued to write. "As you said in court, you believe you are innocent for killing a whole building of innocent Men, woman and a child? You said that you had not choice accordingly to your friend Ashley?"

I decided not to speak. It doesn't matter what I say, they'll always play it against me.

She sniffled and tucked in her lips for their hydration. The red thick lipstick stuck in places making me want to look away. I'm surprised she didn't look away from me.

"Did you request your last meal yet?" She didn't look up this time. "Yes. I got pizza. Plain." I didn't look at her.

The rest is unimportant. She kept asking questions that were mandatory for the procedure of my death record. Like they need it. But there was one part where I was ready to throw my own mask at her noes where I could break it easily. What else do I have to loose.

"Alright Mr Fisher. Last question, do you, or did you, have any love interest in your life before your arrest? Ashley said something about a date you two may have been on?" My heart skipped. The clog in my throat was far from saving at this moment. "_Was there any point to answering anything for any of these questions?_" I kept asking myself. Of course we all know who I am speaking of, so why should I hide it anymore.

"Yes. I was in a quiet and secluded relationship with Larry before his death. The 'dates' with Ash were us just hanging out as friends but we used it as a cover up because Larry wanted to keep us a secret. But If I'm going to die soon, I will know if my secret has been told." I felt the cuffs dig into my wrist due to how much I was fiddling with my hands. I couldn't stand still talking about him. I still felt the pain.

Her expression was a shocking one. Her teeth were bright white against the dark red of her lips with the darkness of her skin making it even whiter. The corners of her mouth were curved while her eyes still remained the same serious eyes I met her with. "You were in love with your...step brother?" I should have known the smile wasn't out of happiness for me. It was amusement for her.

I felt my eyebrows narrow. "It was long before our parents got together! He loved me before our parents started dating! We never told our parents about us because we were scared to ruin their relationship. So we remained a secret to them." I felt my fist clench and my eye's burning with rage. She backed off immediately.

"So your saying Larry was your partner, correct?" I nodded "I want to clear something for my own personal thinking Mr Fisher. It says in your records for your arrest that Larry may have been one of first to be killed but was 'covered' with a note. Then you went off and killed the rest giving up on just one body."

I couldn't help but give a little laugh. "You think I _wanted_ to kill Larry? He was the only one who truly believed me. Who truly was there for anything I needed! I told you the truth and all you will do is call me crazy like everyone else in this damn prison. Is that all the questions you have for me Miss Wires?" I realized how raised my voice was when I heard an echo of my own voice. I was slightly taller then her now even if were both sitting. But only one was sitting and that wasn't me.

I immediately sat down once again, defeated, tired and heartbroken. I relaxed taking a breath trying to hold in the tears that would burn my scars. I watched her click her pen and set the note pad aside. I hugged my knees feeling guilty for lashing out so boldly and profound.

"It seems that you have never really had the chance to speak about love about him to anyone. Especially if your records say you and Larry were step brothers. Do you feel nobody really understands you because of this?" I stared intensely at my ask not looking at her. I hated knowing she was right. I have never told anyone about Larry except Todd and Ashley. Everyone else thinks Larry and I were just best friends. And they weren't wrong.

She thought it would be a good time to maybe tell my story. She was enthusiastic about hearing a love story that it made me ease up a bit. I had time before I had to be sent.

"Well...I guess it all started when I met him. We just moved into the apartments and I was asked to make some friends..."


	2. 2

For me, making friends was never easy. Kinda how my nickname came to be. "Sally Face" was created by some kid named Kyle when I first came to school with my new face. Soon spread by wild fire and everyone called me that. The sad thing is that I started responding to it. No one knows my real name anymore.

New apartment, new people, new lives to learn. Charles was one of the first. He has a weird obsession with pony toys and laid in the same chair smelling as if he never left that spot. His story is different the expected, but I never judge a man from what I see. That was in'till we found out his dark secret...or so we thought was. I'm sorry Charles.

Nearby was a closed off area where a crime scene was taking place. I tried to get an understanding but the cop was just telling me to shoo. The only thing I was able to get off of him was the fact there was a murder.

After that I met David. David was another strange character to meet, but had a lovely life living on his own or with his girlfriend whom of which is a mannequin. He never wore pants and always seemed so tense. If I didn't know better I'd say he's a heroine addict, but again I never judge before getting to know them.

There was more such as Miss Rosenberg, Todd Morrison, Robert, The college kids who are always throwing party's. Then I met Lisa, who was cleaning the hallways while I was trying to meet the neighbors. She told me of her son who was around my age. I was excited but nervous at the same time. Another kid who could potentially make fun of my hair. I was already mistaken for a girl on my greetings

I followed the directions Lisa gave me for her apartment. She lived in the basement which is probably the best place to live if it weren't for this building.

I remember how I gathered all my courage just to knock on his bedroom door. He could be a jerk like Kyle. Or give me another name and tell everyone about me at my new school before I step in there. I could be known before I even set foot in that school. When I finally knocked, I heard a faint "come in". I walked in slowly, observing the room. It was small, with only one cough and small TV the seemed as old as time. Not much decorated the walls except one picture of Lisa, and a little boy standing next to his mother. His hair was shoulder length, pimples all over his face. It was Larry when he was younger.

I forget what my first thought was when I saw that picture, but I know I didn't think it was him. When I actually walked into his Emo boy band room filled with posters and music albums all over his shelves and floors, I was actually amazed. In front of me was a semi tall teenage boy with hair falling down to his ass and ripped jeans to fit the persona of an emo band geek. I looked at his face to see his noes was long and his face said that he knew things or has seen things. I didn't bother because again, I don't judge.

Loud music was playing in the background til' he saw that a figure was standing behind him. He didn't say anything when he saw me. Just kinda stared making me anxious. I remember feeling a feeling knowing he was loyal or didn't judge anyone either.

"You Larry?" I asked.

"Yeah. You must be the new neighbors." His voice was rash but deep and manly.

"How did you know I was new?"

"I've been living here all my life. I know a new face when I see one. Whats your name dude?"

My first thought was to decide if I should give him my real name, or my nickname that now even my dad calls me. I asked him to so I shouldn't complain. But I was nervous to give this random kid my real name which really isn't normal.

"You can just call me Sally face." I felt myself swallow when I saw his eyebrows furrow.

"Sally face? Why call yourself that. I know that can't be your real name." I hesitated to answer.

"Because that's what people started calling me. So I eventually got used to it and called myself it so people couldn't call me that with the satisfaction to make fun of me." I laugh nervously behind my mask.

He shrugged and started to look through his collection of music albums. "So whats with the mask. Get into a freak accident or something?"

This was the question I was most nervous about. I started to feel in my gut that this guy was bad news and that he was going to go to school at the beginning of the year and tell people I'm a weirdo with a prosthetic mask and blue pigtails.

"It's a prosthetic...and I'd rather not talk about it." He stopped and looked pretty guilty. "Oh shit. Sorry man. I shouldn't be asking questions like that. Let's start with different subject. What music you into."

I was pleasantly surprised. I was thinking maybe he would just try to pry it out of me or maybe even start making fun of more. Could this act of kindness be a tactic to further more into making me suffer at school?

"I'm into metal bands or hard rock. I actually recognize some of the albums you have here." I reached for one of the recognizable colors I have once seen in a passing store. I knew the band and have only known a few songs. This seems to be one of their new albums considering I haven't heard of these songs yet.

"Sanity's fall? Good choice. Funny. I'm wearing the shirt right now. Wait. Kinda matched you nickname. 'Sally face'. Don't ya think?"

I glanced at his shirt to see a brown tee with an S and an F with an arrow pointing down to represent the "Falling" part.

Over the hours we spent time together listening to the album and even headbanging making my head almost spin. I was enjoying the company so much I forgot all my fears that he could be a threat. But over the hours I learned he's just a laid back guy who doesn't give a shit. He just wants to enjoy life as it is. While he can.

Next we played video games and listen to more music. I had to leave that day eventually, but that was the start of one of the best friends I have ever had.

Later Larry and I got bored and was hearing more about the murder of Mrs Sanderson. Her husband was taking it hard, and our apartment building was all over the news. But what I didn't know what Larry was at the crime scene. He had to help clean for Mrs Sanderson because of what he did to Mrs Gibson's rabbit. He explained everything he saw making me more curious of the situation. My father did always say my curiosity would get the better of me one day.

"Why didn't you tell the cops? And why would Charlie want to kill anyone?"

"Because I'm just a dumb kid who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. And I don't have enough evidence to prove it either. They did talk to him but they couldn't find anything on him. But I know what I saw man. I watched it all happen over a damn pony collection."

When I met Charlie. He was boarding about a rare pony he had. He was so eager about me touching it, that I didn't dare get close. I thought to myself. That I had to look again.

"Maybe if I can get a look at his collection. He might have something in there to prove he killed her."

Larry smiled and even laughed with my crazy idea. I've always wanted to investigate in things. But I never could. Having Larry as my partner in crime was a thrill I would never forget. He even gave me the nick name "Smooth Criminal" due to my success. (Miss Wires gave me a look as she wrote down things in her notes.) That's when I gave him the tea to pass Charlie out. But that a story you already know about. I then found the pony with blood confirming he committed that murder. But of course I didn't know about the cult.

Months have passed by. After our bonding we realized that we made a helluva good team. The way he kinda just agreed with everything I was saying was something I never though I would see in a friend, or well a person that would be even interacting with me. I found it...funny.

His plan was perfect. He came up with the idea to distract the cops so I would be able to sneak into the investigation to even know there was a pony missing. It still amuses me this was all for a pony.

Larry always had his bright moments...

Larry and I began to hang out a lot after that. Every day I would leave just to go down to the basement floor of the building to meet Larry and hang in his room for hours. One day, he seemed very deep in thought. His look was filled with curiosity. I felt like, maybe he was judging me. Possibly even making fun of me in his own head. After weeks why would he do so?

"Larry?" I asked. He snapped out of it and kinda looked around the room like he was gone from it for some time.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seemed pretty out of it. You were...staring at me."

I could tell he found I was uncomfortable with this. He knew exactly what I was thinking. "Oh dude no! I was thinking...about my father."

This was when it his me I never did see his Father. I just thought it was a divorce scenario and didn't bother. Of course, he didn't know about my mom.

I was thinking whether or not to say something. But he was already standing, and looking around for his coat. "Come with me. I wanna show you something." He didn't even look at me. I was nervous. It was a secret. Something I keep from people all the time. Yet this guy I met a few weeks ago was about to show me something he never showed anyone else. I felt honored. He said he doesn't have many friends, and for me to know this place.

The harsh winter weather hit us when we left through the back door of his bedroom leading to the backside of the apartment. The first thing that comes in sight was a tall oak tree naked from its leaves, and in the middle of those naked branches was a huge nicely build tree house with a big window in the middle. I stood there mouth open, even if nobody could see it.

"Is that your tree house?" I was frozen from both the cold, and the sight in front of me. I've never really seen one in real life.

"Yup. I come here when I want to be alone. I guess you could call it my fortress of solitude."

I only has one word to describe that sentence. "Awesome."

When I climbed the boarded ladder I immediately felt the warmth, and the smelled the weed, of the wooden palace. It was filled with trunks and more music albums with pillows and blankets set down for the comfort of wanting to sit. Larry climbed up behind me, ans smiled to my amusement of a simple tree house.

"Man I've always wanted a tree house!" I said, not even thinking of my words. Larry just laughed.

"Yeah. My dad and I built this with me before he...well. Before he disappeared." I stood there, questioning.

"So Mr Fisher. Your telling me that in the events you and Mr Johnson met, you solved the crime of Charles Mansfeild?" Mrs Wires. Looked at me with a concerning face. As if you don't meet your friends that way normally.

"Well, it was more complicated then that. I'm giving you an abbreviation. If you really want more details you can talk to the Lawyers, my Counseling records and even watch the news of when the Tv reporters had to get every single detail. Your just asking me of my relationship with Larry." I gave little attitude in that sentence.

She rolled her eyes, writing more notes. "It says here in your 'Counseling Records'" she said as she was flipping through her fat notebook and pulling at a small folded piece of paper. "That you had nightmares of the incident, and also that you saw a ghost of a red eye demon on your first day. This was around the same time in the events you met Larry. Is it not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. But I didn't think I didn't need to talk about Megan till' I get to that part of the story."

She continued to look through my notes, and even write new ones. "It seems you and Larry started off on a strange account. I've never heard such a story in all my years."

"Because you've never experienced anyone like me.

I continued on the part where Larry revealed that his dad suddenly left, and how there might be something up with the Red eye'd demon, making her eyes open up a bit.


	3. 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6e0c75b8f02160108848c4c4c4d026f"Larry believed that he was nothing but cursed. There was so much more than what I could tell in the real stories, but I wasn't going to tell that to the news. Or at least what Larry wanted me to tell. After the tree house, it was that moment I realized I was the only em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/em friend he had. From what I heard from his mother, he has never tried to connect with someone ever since his dad. But him telling me this has to be personal, otherwise he's very open with his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aca442e8d966de13121b29314b45c69d"But that wasn't the only thing that made me think that. It was the fact he told me something two years, just before the bologna indecent. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36872f3acf9b5a9b5af563781a320c5d"We were back in his room. Larry was finally off his high, still a little funny, but that was when he was most vulnerable. I was sitting there, not feeling what he was feeling because I can't get high. But the music was all I needed to feel good. Along with his bean bag chair and a come chips to really get in the groove./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91930abf1994b5315d2458410244fa66""Yo. Larry dude. Can I tell you something." Larry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3815d30864bdc3be5ba2ee922570cf99"At that moment, I thought that he was just too high to know what he was talking about. He was off in his own world, figuring out his own shit. High Larry was funny Larry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17e0f3641eba2e7124573e67632e835d""Sure man. Whats up?" I laughed, thinking he was gonna say something weird or didn't make sense. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e76ca2fda3cd22fef34827058e8247f""Your the first real friend I had. Ever since my dad...I thought getting close to someone was ridiculous. But having you here man, taking me on these wild adventures, was probably the best thing I've had in my life span. Your amazing Sal. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Then he went back staring into space. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34e2a433ea2dae6c4785858a64386126"I realized that he wasn't just high. Those were his thoughts. Where I used to live, I never thought to make friends either. Having them seemed like a childish dream. But having him, was something that would change both of our lives forever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2925f352e17fa17f88ac47ba35edfcb5""Mr Fisher." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a18adf29ed2683cfcd42025fe4eae6a"I yawned to her voice. I was wondering if she was even here to discuss death row. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="850bee1eb29c766df3d9bac1d2f30dfd""Yes?" I wanted to die now knowing I was trapped here with her in my cell for all eternity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97e4a23dd3765420c3deee930486ff69"I just got a text from the front desk. Says you have a visitor. we can continue this discussion later if you want to see this person. Otherwise we can continue." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f74bc0ed321dc856b224531c37341a50"I thanked Larry that someone was here to save my day. Of course my visitor time was short, but it would be better then seeing her. "Can we not continue at all?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff893c35d76da3bf9f4c5855d3073c6d"She smiled. As if she's heard this before. "Mr Fisher. I have to do this as it is my job. Besides, I am quite interested in how you and Larry did become a couple." She gathered her things, and let the guard have her out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06fc1ffd161e143b8a7eb4086d6b862a"The phrase she used made me uneasy. I didn't think of us as just a couple. We were friends, partners, lovers, everything besides a couple. A couple would be temporally, and we still were something. We would be reunited soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b0cd1359747a22158c259a3b13d8a50"Another guard walked over and opened my cell. They didn't even look me on my masked face, thinking I was going to kill them next. They handcuffed me, and walked me out. Down the hallway, others whispered to their cell mates, gossiping of what they heard and saw. Even calling out the same things as they always do. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9410ed901a98b97a1b2e058d0470f852""Hey Sally! You gonna kill that guard for us?" or "Yo freak! Did any ghost tell you how to get out of here?" And finally, "You gonna tell us what the ghost said to you today?" That was then the guards would tell them to shut it. But this one kept quiet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8c6d790da9231355e4bbab2f1808d12"It was my last day alive. Mine as well let them have the last laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16f85ccf2bc7989e631d4ea514447346"I was now in the visitor center. Where wives would weep for their husbands behind a plastic glass, and holding a cell with one hand, and tissues in the other. They think their gonna be free one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23eb0ed62053152cd02e92476c9aa81c"I didn't have a wife, nor did I have someone to weep for me. I had Ashley. Another close friend that was almost as dear to me as Larry, but she wasn't the one I wanted to hold for the rest of my life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac514c68919617dc54da907a3c7844a3"She did want me at one point, but when I realized my feelings for Larry, I had to shut her down. She was okay with it, and instead stayed friends with me. And we've been better friends then anything else. She would visit me once a week to see how I was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ef0456996b2a5829669db0209d4ffef"This time, she seemed sad. Confused and hurt. Behind my mask, I was smiling. Maybe I did have someone who was weeping for me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f56ff6ee2b4b8ec2fbdedefc16f730d2"I sat down, and grabbed the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17f14479ff3256f7714901ac0b54fbe3""Sal! Please! I can't let you...You have to tell a lawyer to maybe take you off death row or something! You dying isn't how this should end!" Ashley's tone was raspy, and filled with her tears. Her eyes were red, and circles told me how much she was crying. I almost pitied her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d218d0f592f0985105885b700ae9aabd""That's not how this works Ashley. I can't have someone tell the Judge who sentenced me that I should be left to be alive. People pay taxes to have me alive. They'd rather see me dead. Besides it's kind of like mercy you know? I don't have to be stuck in this hell hole."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60535592bd649cff7cdf4bdf0236c6eb"She shook her head and shot an angry look. "You think this is mercy? Sally you could be let free if your patient enough! Please, Larry would want you alive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3285aec94f1ba9b13c9ce9904e15959"I pounded the table with a bare and white knuckled fist. "Don't bring Larry into this. You know damn well that he would want me to join him. I can't bring him back and neither can you." She pounded the table back at me, standing with tears in her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b94928d691527790d567ee72cb06f9da""Sally! Do you know how stupid you sound? Larry would want you to live a life!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebcd139d4da317e639b78c9c1aa5bc6d""What in a cage? Remembering what I had to do? With nobody to believe you? Talking to ghost where people think your a freak all the time? The press coming in to get info on the 'famous masked murderer?'" She sat back down, as so did I. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82bf1aec74674a767c31411a5ac3055d""You can't just let yourself die. I've been asked to witness your death because you killed chug and his kid who I,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" we/em, had a relationship with. I don't want to see my best friend die." A woman near by asked if she would like a tissue. She took it, and blew her noes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5c73712294d54e7cc78e2867fea0ea5"I used a soft tone. "Ashley. You don't have to come. It's better if you don't. I promise that everything will be okay." I looked at the time. We had less then two minutes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10555a1d9e7364b5a7e4028eecd7f295""How's Todd doing? Is his condition any better?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63f38cc68246340068a499ef97124c86"Ashley finished wiping her noes and kept the sobs to a minimum. "No. He keeps speaking to himself. Neil visits him more then I do. I would almost say they're as close as you and Larry." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="626bde0e7a87c6f6e117b76cbaa2188e"The red eye'd demon really got to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33b19eff4274384e1a3318184b5efeed""Just promise to take care of him when he gets better." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62a0f87f5bb22b9377ead3173ba0c27f""I will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="945eb32a2785483954d5dd489cbdac88"The guard comes up and grabs my shoulder hard almost making it painful. "Visiting time is up." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d2a9f97dc5118d24c5a20264538136d"I stood up with him ready to head back to that lady who just has to know the story of how Larry and I met. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a1c36ec13b613912cb0fd296f7a8984""Wait!" Ashley yelped. The guard and I both looked at her with a shock in our eyes. We weren't ready to be halted. She normally just lets me go and she goes her self with a simple wave as I look back at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d3e77f80b454a1596924c2004f32f3""This is the last time I...Can I have a few more minutes?" The guard looked at me, then her. He rolled his eye's, and let go of my shoulder. "I normally don't do this, but considering this is your last day alive, I'll let you say your goodbyes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0c91a5b6ad675f550f37d790fcda3be"Ashley pressed her hand to the glass, as so did I. "You didn't have to do that." I said almost feeling tears coming up realizing this actually might be the last time I do see her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33ba4800e4ddd0ef97c3795dc2bb139f""Please Sal..." She couldn't finish. Her tears have taken over her entire speech. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="925ae962960c6470f387136f890b15f6"Then I thought of something that might take her mind off of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe2eacbe4090b1c2d0a5fe9b90e832dd""I want you to go to the tree house, behind the apartments where Larry and I would go. In there is a device that Todd created so we could talk to the ghost and take down the cult. I need you to go into a chest on your left, and find it. It looks like a game boy. You'll be able to talk to Larry if he's still bound to the Tree house."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e50494a5186d3861f7f768b66f27042"She seemed shocked by my words. "Sal...What are you talking about? That place is a crime scene! Besides Larry's body was never found. How do you know he's in the tree house?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd0598ff490c70362d9cbf29fe8fcb5b""Because I'm Sally Face. The 'Masked Murderer who sees and speaks to ghost.' If you can find proof and take a picture of Larry and show them before tomorrow, they might take me seriously and talked to him themselves letting them know I did everyone a favor. And to tell them what he really did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebe8266a11c9a7c01062ac1cc19a73d6"I held back my sad tone. I didn't want her to know I was till grieving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90b653323b0bdf3bb8518cedc25f4d51""Sal. You sound crazy! There not going to believe you because of a ghost." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50b1ed397dfcf9e22f163f3103aca8f0""Please Ashley." I normally never say her full name. I don't even like to sound desperate. But I want him to know I'm alright...and I don't know if I'll be able to join him due to my soul being stuck here. But I at least will be content with him knowing how well I am./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2658b6b784bd056fb31f5f67f1f2d6c""Do this for me. As a last request?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18b4c16368611cc2b03db02cbbd11ebf"She stayed silent, then she nodded. "Okay. I'll...try." She looked at me with a sad smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a58089b562efa0d413d354454f1d5185"The guard grabbed my shoulder once again. "I'm sorry. But time is really up. I have to take you back." Ashley stood up and pressed her hand against the window. "Goodbye Sally. I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a791f7822bb5758ecae0768cb3907b8"I pressed back. "I love you too. Keep everyone sane for me." I had a single tear fall down behind my mask, and let fall down on the cement floor below me. Then she was out of few, as I was being dragged out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d48163dcd218130c442094f7d63bd7b"I was back in my cell. Miss Wires, or Mrs Wires (Honestly who would marry her after how she just sits and ask questions all night) was with me in my cell. Writing things down, and drinking her ginger ale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71b5eb293efb1698087910db5acf9bec""How was your visit Mr Fisher?" I rolled my eyes behind my mask. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee6a245a0c16fe77e5c7ba8f56b219a6""Is this for your little notes you have writing there?" I asked in a mocking tone. All she did was smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4bad028041880148a169167f0a6a232a""I'm asking as a friend. But if you don't want to answer, I understand." She then went back to her professional ways and asked to hear the rest of my sad romantic tale as this was another romance novel for her to read, or rather, listen to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="411a289029c329c6cf7dda9d18bdc711""It was fine." I didn't want to see her smug voice. Nor did I want to remember what Ash and I talked about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d075bb98884317712463554d6ca5b9d""So Larry was intoxicated with Marijuana and told you that you were the first and real friend you ever had. What happened after that? Was that the moment you two became a couple?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13087e02619ab16b1603e66bdf80740c"I laughed. "No. That was the moment I realized Larry was my friend as well. We don't get into that story in'till way later. Maybe chapter twelve?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a57f368d6ea4524107e3cb3dad17ea7b"It was now her turn to laugh. "Well you certainly like to leave people on the edge. I'm willing to listen." She set her notepads aside and gave me her full attention. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. 4

There's no point in pointing out the obvious. Larry and I were so close that we would do everything together. Talk about all the shit that would happen in out lives, protect one another from the fucks that were in out school, and listen to hard ass metal.

There was one time that Larry punched a guy in the face and even knocked him out because he was making fun on my mask. Not to mention he also punched me pretty hard, but there was only a scratch in my mess of a face. I asked why he did it and I'll never forget his reply.

"So his injury was as bad as yours so he could see how fucking awesome you look." I stayed silent not knowing how to feel. I thought that he was maybe making fun of me in some odd way like he normally does, but the way he put it seemed kinda weird.

"S-Sorry dude. Was that too far?" Larry seemed concerned looking at me like I was mad at him. The convenience of having a mask is no one can see your actual expression. I started to smile. "No idiot I was smiling and trying to find a way to say thanks." I punched him in the arm lightly happy to have someone like him by my side.

"Dude you know I can't read your blank expression." He grabbed me and started to mess with my blue pig tails. We laughed and made our way out of the scene of the crime so nobody said it was us.

That was also the same day that Ashley saw my real face for the first time too. I thought she was wonderful with such a kind heart. I felt my heart race around her and thought that was my first crush because she was liking me for me even with my ugly features. I was thinking on how I could ask her out and everything. But I've never done it so I thought I could ask Larry thinking maybe he had some kind of experience.

I was standing in front of his door wondering if I should ask him a question. What if he made fun of me or thought I could never have a chance with her. I knew Larry and I were such good friends but something in my head was making me horrified.

I finally opened the door like I always do. Acting like I owned the fucking place. "YO LARRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I screamed jokingly.

"Yo! Sal my homie!" Larry screamed out from his room all the way down the hallway in his little apartment. He's never said "Homie" before so I figured he was probably high. I was ready to join him in whatever Todd's parents provided him this time.

I sat down on the beanie next to his he bought only for me to enjoy so when we would puff puff pass it was easier to pass the tall glass bong he found in his mothers closet. I remember first seeing that thing. My eye's were so wide I thought I was already baked.

I was ready to be handed said bong, but nothing appeared in front of my eyes. I looked to see what he was smoking, but no smoke was covering the room. In front of him were three glass beer bottles all empty. And another in his hand half full.

"Yo Sal! Your just the person I needed to see." He looked at me with his eyes half closed but wasn't looking at me in a sort of way. It's hard to explain because it was so long ago, but the man was very, very drunk.

It came as a shock to me. I've never seen him with a bottle in his hand. And drunk for that matter.

Without thinking I grabbed the bottle out of his hand keeping it out of his reach. "What the hell man? Why are you so wasted?" He couldn't see it, but my eyes were filled with concern and even little tears. This wasn't the Larry I knew.

I should have seen it as a warning for the future.

"Relax dude." Larry said laying back in his beanie chair reaching for another bottle beside him. "This isn't the first and probably not the last. This shit just makes me numb from all the bad things that happen in this shit hole of a world. You just don't see it man." He opened his bottle with slight annoyance and then taking a chug not even looking me in the eye.

I rolled my eyes and set this bottle behind me trying to reach the other. "How many did you have anyway?"

"I don't know...five?" He was taking another chug making me want to rip it out of his hand. "Larry I think you had enough."

"No man you had enough!" He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. Iv'e never seen him look at me like that before. It was heartbreaking to me thinking that I was the problem at the time. But my senses were smarter then that when it came to my overly drunk friend.

"Half the shit I go through on a daily basis. Weed won't cut it anymore for me. I need to be free. An eagle flying through the sky! You have no idea how much I need that relief." He looked into his bottle. I had no idea what he was saying. To me it was all drunk nonsense. But deep down, it did frighten me.

"Larry you know I'm here for you. That bottle is just going to take it away for a slight moment. Then when it wares off, your going to feel it all again. And you can't be drunk all of your life. You should talk to me, and if not me then someone else." I watched him stare into his bottle again, then turned towards me.

"I knew you and I would be great for each other." He smiled as he leaned in closer making me feel slightly awkward to how close he was getting. I leaned back trying not to get to close but my hand slipped on the bottle making me fall to the ground. Luckily Larry grabbed my hand catching me from such a small fall.

I was ready for this weird thing going on to go away. But he was still holding my hand and not only that. He was looking at me with something in his eyes. "Hey Sal?" He said with a little hiccup making its way out. The stench of alcohol flew into my face making me scrunch up under my mask.

"Y-yeah Larry?" I said trying to seem aloof as he was drunk and really not thinking right. I thought maybe I was drunk and I never held a bottle in my hand until that day.

"Can you take off your mask for me? I want to see your real face." He said still looking at me. I felt my heart sank. Anyone who asked me to take off my mask was trying to make fun of me. But knowing Larry I knew he wouldn't do that.

I did as told just to see what was going to happen.

Looking back it now...I guess I should have known. But it was my first year of high school. I was thinking of how I could get Ashley to like me. But I guess someone else liked me.

I laughed looking down at my prison bed. Remembering all of this just makes me realize I'll never feel this way again this time tomorrow.

I removed my mask. I wasn't looking at him anymore. I hate it when people look at me with such judging eye's. I was scared what he was thinking.

"Why aren't you looking at me man. You know I don't care. I think you look fucking awesome." His hand reached to the underside of my chin. His thumb rubbing against my scars making me tense.

Slowly...He moved it so I was looking at him. And within a blink of an eye, I was kissing him. His stubby upper lip was rubbing against my scared and hairless face. Time has slow down. My heartbeat was going hundreds of miles per second. I couldn't think...

I don't remember it myself. I blacked out. But when I asked Larry about it earlier, he said that I pushed him off grabbing my mask and running out the door. Without saying a word. But he also told me he kept on drinking thinking he fucked up badly and was never going to be the same with me.

When I woke up the next day, my phone was filed with unread messages. As I looked around and back at the messages, I didn't remember even going to bed, eating dinner or checking up with dad. It's like that whole night never happened.

I skimmed though some of them. But everyone was from Larry.

"Sally dude I'm sorry!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend man! I promise that it will never happen again just come back and we can talk about this!"

"Are you okay?"

"Please dude answer back soon!"

All his messages seemed misspelled. But I could kinda read them already knowing the language from when he's high. The images were flooding though my head like a whirlpool of...well I can't really explain it. But I was terrified. I ran out my room seeing if maybe Dad could explain what happened last night.

As always he was at work on his computer not even bothering to make some breakfast. "Hey dad?" I asked scared that I might be interrupting him. But what I got back was a big smile and happiness in his eyes. I guess that was around the time when he was talking to Larry's mom.

"Yeah Sal? What's up?" He sat back in his chair seeing what I had to say. I never really talked with him about much stuff anymore. I guess I got so scared to get close to him because then I might have lost him too. That's kinda what happened with Mom.

But I needed to remember something.

"When I got home last night...Was I okay?" I stepped farther in the room so I was in better view. He seemed taken aback by my question. I never ask such silly things from him. I never asked anything now that I really thought about it.

"Um...Well when I came home last night you were already asleep taking a nap. I didn't bother you but you slept throughout the night. You know it's Saturday?" He started to laugh making me uneasy.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"I think around five actually. Why are you so concerned?" His smile faded away figuring something out. I tried not to look him in the eye. I didn't want him to know what happened the day before thinking he would never accept Larry or me for that matter.

At the time I think I was trying to figure out if I liked it or not. I started to chuckle to my own pity of how stupid I sounded remembering the stupid thoughts I had as a teenager.

"Well Larry and I got into a bit of a fight... And I needed your advice." I don't remember anything after that. I didn't listen knowing it wasn't the right advice. But the thing I did hear was "Taking time to heal" which I figured I needed to do.

So for the next few days I tried to avoid all thoughts of Larry. Todd asked to hang out that Sunday just to maybe clear my head. But he asked something about Larry and the ghost thing that was the main story from before. Because he was gay I told him the whole story to find he was shipping us the entire time.

I argued with him but he just pointed out that avoiding the situation was only going to hurt me and Larry. He said if I needed time I had to tell Larry myself. But the fact I thought I had a thing for Ashley, I wondered if maybe I just got the balls to ask her out and avoid Larry.

But I didn't want that either.

The next few days were kinda awkward at school. Todd knew everything but didn't say anything knowing what it was like for closets like Larry and I. (Even though I didn't know I was gay...) Ashley just figured that Larry and I had a different kind of fight and didn't want to bother it. But Larry would look at me while I tried to keep my eye's on something else.

I would go home only yo distract myself with something like the internet or taking walks. But it was boring because I wasn't getting the high I really needed if you know what I mean.

Mrs Wires started to chuckle slightly like I didn't notice what she was doing.

"Yeah yeah go ahead and laugh all you want. But I was just a kid alright? I didn't know weather I was gay, straight, anything. For fucks sake I wear pony tails and everyone calls me Sally! People probably thought I was trans!"

She kept laughing at me. I was starting to think she wasn't here to catch final details the day before I had to die. I wish the time would come sooner so I didn't have to relive all of this. At least me being a ghost would take the pain away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fisher. You just reminded me of when I was a kid scared to go up to a boy who turned out to be homosexual. But enough about that. I'm guessing this fight is lasting ti'll chapter twelve?" She sat back in her formal ways again.

I just rolled my eyes looking out the window of the single light I had. "Nah. What happenes next just brings back some painful memories..."

Because I thought maybe I was the cure to all of his issues.


End file.
